𝔖
This page is still under construction, use at your own risk. ������������������ (Day the Gods Came - Present), also known as Seihdhara of the Red Hair, the Crimson Goddess, the Sanguine Protector, the Saffron-haired Goddess, and who bears the soul-name Bear Over Red Water, is a goddess of Martial Combat and is perhaps most well-known for her iconic flame-red hair. Seihdhara a recurring character in the Divinus franchise, having appeared in Godspeed and Divinus Mk.III. A mortal character by the name of Seihdhara also appears in Divinus Mk.II, but it is not yet clear whether she has any relation to the Seihdhara of Godspeed and Mk.III; these last two appear to be the exact same person, with the latter's tale beginning where the former's ends. History In the beginning, Seihdhara came into the universe. But she did not come into the universe whole - her Bear Aspect appears to have been severed from her, and her living hair was also forcefully removed by the closing of the Door, killing it and removing her ability to fly. Seihdhara then fell down into the Architect's sphere, creating a crater. During her descent, she nearly hit Azura who was carrying Chopstick Eyes to safety. This made the wind goddess to lose balance and also caused Chopstick Eyes to fall. On landing, Seihdhara picked Chopstick Eyes up and began hurling stones and abuse at the Architect (hereinafter the Ogre, the Ugly Ogre, the Old Ogre, the Ugly Old Ogre). She did this not because she is a rambunctious, unthinking, foolish, idiotic goddess (though all this she may well be!) but because she held the Ugly Old Ogre jointly and severally liable for bringing her into this new world incomplete. Chopstick Eyes did not appreciate Seihdhara picking her up and showcased this displeasure by biting and ripping at the goddess' shoulder, back, and neck, causing her to bleed profusely, before running off. Before Seihdhara could indulge Chopstick Eyes by beating the shit out of her, the Architect beat the shit out of Seihdhara. Afterwards, Seihdhara lay in a growing pool of her own ichor (which is still there, godly ichor being imperishable - or, at least, Seihdhara's is). Seihdhara then christened Danglydong and became fast friends with Urhu, whom she dubbed Rhu-rhu. Rhu-rhu expressed her gladness that Seihdhara had survived the tyrannical assaults of the Ugly Old Ogre and Seihdhara swiftly poured out her anguish and grief at the injustice she had been dealt, covering Rhu-rhu in blood. Rhu-rhu was somewhat taken aback by Seihdhara's forwardness and physicality but appears to have immediately liked the fiery goddess due to it. With Rhu-rhu's help, Seihdhara was able to extract a single living strand of hair from the Door, thus giving Seihdhara hope that she may yet return her living hair. Having both witnessed Narzhak step on Orvus, Seihdhara made known her intention to go check up on the latter and so the two parted. Seihdhara tunnelled through the Ogre's moon after Orvus and a confrontation took place between her and the god of desolation, mainly due to Seihdhara hugging him and Orvus realising that he could not feel her. In an effort to feel, he let loose his anger and threw a huge mountain, made of Orvium, at Seihdhara. Noting that the asteroid was heading right for the Ugly Ogre's moon, where her siblings were, Seihdhara's protective instincts kicked in and she expended a great amount of divine energy to redirect the asteroid away from the moon. Too late, she realised that the asteroid was now heading right towards Galbar. But the goddess was too exhausted by this point to do anything, and in any case did not have the ability to move around freely in the emptiness of space. Now furious at Orvus for trying to harm others when she had specifically told him to let his anger out on her, Seihdhara punched him in the gut and so caused him to feel pain. Orvus expressed gratitude for this and Seihdhara's own fury melted away. They spoke briefly, appearing to have come to a strange understanding of one another, before Orvus turned about and headed off. Too tired to do much really, and hell-bent on ensuring Orvus was nicer in general, Seihdhara trailed him and eventually fell asleep. On their way Narzhak zoomed by them and, though Seihdhara remains unaware of this, Orvus pushed her out of the way so as not to be harmed by the raving war god. On waking up Seihdhara found herself before Galbar and zoomed down to its surface. Her descent was brought to a rather abrupt end when parts of Asceal's exploding Lustrous Garden struck the descending goddess and bisected her, causing her soul to leave her body and be sucked into the Vortex of Souls. Meanwhile the lower part of her body formed into the source of the River Seihdhar and its headwaters, the Seihdh Lake. The depths of the Seihdh Lake and the corpse itself became a Gateway to Seihdhara's Sphere, the Seal, which was still empty at the time. It later transpired that the Seal was itself created at this time either consciously or unconsciously by the Strand. The living strand of Seihdhara's hair then dragged Seihdhara's upper body all the way to the coast, inadvertently creating a natural path for the blood from her lower half to follow and form up into the River Seihdhar. From there, the living strand flew with the upper half of Seihdhara's body in an attempt to reach the sun, but this proved futile and it descended back to Galbar where it landed on an island near the Eye of Desolation. Meanwhile, Seihdhara's soul had been sucked up into the Sky of Pyres where she came to know more about souls. There, inspired by her new knowledge, she created soul-names, or ainaimin, and found that her soul-name was Bear Over Red Water. There she also met Katharsos and attempted to convince him to free her from the clutches of the Sky of Pyres, for she could not escape its pull. Katharsos refused, and Seihdhara's words and attempts to convince him to let her go soon angered him greatly and led to him being greatly hurt and offended. Seihdhara regretted this almost immediately and, after leaving him to simmer for a time, approached him with an apology. He seemingly accepted this and freed her from the Sky of Pyres, upon which the goddess set to searching for her living strand and body. Locating her living strand, the goddess makes for it. Just as she arrives, she hears Arae calling to her. The two goddess' converse and Seihdhara is able to enlist Arae's help. They descend to an island in the Eye of Desolation and find it being destroyed by the Phoenix. Worried for her living strand, Seihdhara tells Arae to distract the creature while she searches for it. Arae fights the avatar while Seihdhara searches, eventually finding both the living strand and the upper part of her corpse. Arae eventually overcomes the Phoenix and Seihdhara is able to ascertain from it that it serves Sartravius. Noting how the heat from the avatar seems to have strengthened the living strand, Seihdhara resolves to visit Sartravius in his sphere. Arae carries her there and Seihdhara jumps into Mount Muspel, the entrance to Muspellheim. In there, Seihdhara sees or hears a vision. In it she hears the words of numerous gods she had interacted with. The words are generally unkind and seemed geared towards breaking her. They almost do, but Urhu's words come through in the end and appear to strengthen the goddess. The words Seihdhara hears and repeats are TU EMU SOH OH YEOKEAHEA HA EY. Inside Sartravius' sphere, Seihdhara seeks a way to rejuvenate herself by using the heat inside the place. She meets with little success and eventually manages to wake up Sartravius. He listens to her problem and agrees to help in exchange for payment. Seihdhara offers him whatever he wants once she is restored, but he does not accept this and demands something more specific. He suggests to her that she become his thrall. Seihdhara scoffs at the idea and rejects it, exactly as Sartravius wanted. Declaring that he will punish her for her sins against his Phoenix, he attempts to consume her to gain her powers. Having eaten her, Seihdhara's life appears to have finally been extinguished. However, the heat from Sartravius manages to meld Seihdhara's soul, hair, and body back together and she pounds her way out his belly. The goddess then makes her escape while Sartravius discovers his soul-name in her great flowing hair. Escaping, Seihdhara flies away from Mount Muspell and glories in her restored ability to fly. She soars over Kalmar's continent, which was at the time still bare other than a moonstone mountain (a landmark of Urhu's making) and a great forest on the continent's south-eastern coast. Seihdhara heads there and discovers that, unlike her previous world, souls do not pervade inanimate things like the earth and rocks. This saddens her and her attempts to change it meet with failure. She also carves a flute with her hair and plays, remembering her past. When she takes note of her surroundings, she finds a number of Gemstone Gardeners standing awed by the musical performance. Seihdhara then sets off again and comes across Urhu, and both are quite happy to be reunited at last. Seihdhara tells Urhu about all that has happened to her and Urhu has a brief moment of guilt at having inadvertently caused some of Seihdhara's suffering, but due to Seihdhara's excitement Urhu does not get the chance to say anything about this. Seihdhara appears very enamoured with the Nyeothay Tag, particularly the canine effigies. The two sit together, eating, drinking, and discussing various matters. Seihdhara eventually gets very drunk and scares Urhu somewhat. Urhu tells Seihdhara she can stay as long as she wants with her and they both decide to go adventuring together so Urhu can show Seihdhara all the places she has been. Seihdhara gifts Urhu with the flute she had carved in the forest, and she also notices Urhu's tattoo - made from Seihdhara's blood. This causes Seihdhara to realise that her ordeals and new body have removed all her tattoos. She holds back her sadness and declares that she will get tattoos also. Next morning Seihdhara wakes up nauseous and vomits over the side of the Nyeothay Tag. Seihdhara then discovers Urhu drawing, and it transpires that she is laying the plans for the Seasons. However Urhu was stumped about autumn, feelings that something is missing. Putting their heads together, the two goddesses resolve the issue and head off to Urhu's sphere, the Purlieu, to create the seasons. It is a very emotional experience for Seihdhara and by the end of it her emotions get the better of her and she ends up acting on the budding romantic feelings that had been developing for Urhu. In her dreams, Seihdhara finds herself dancing through half-memories to the tune of a white-clad musician with eyes closed sitting on an earthen wall. Above him two mice, one black and one white pick away at blades of grass that are preventing a sword - which Seihdhara recognises her as her soul-sword, Ursus Mater - from falling on the musician. Seihdhara goes through various half-memories - of the house of the Grizzlies she had lived in, of dancing with them about the fire and playing the flute and the panpipe, she remembers her children and sees Urhu, and she remembers her father and her siblings and sitting about the flame wrapped in blankets as her father told them stories, and finally she remembers her prison and she sees a goddess of kindness called Aella. At this point, the sword falls, the musician's instrument breaks, and Seihdhara awakens. After rolling about, she goes back to sleep. She then dreams about her sphere, the Seal, and how it looks like. She also names it. This canonises the Seal's existence. While still sleeping, Seihdhara's hair leaves - the hair contains her divine essence and so is the effective god. It travels the world and creates forests of birch, oak, elder, hawthorn, and mistletoe. It also fills these forests with pre-existing life forms and creates different species of bear to inhabit these ecosystems. These bears are granted the soulwalking ability, which means that during hibernation they can send their souls out to scout and ensure that their body is safe. Some bears can do this whether they are hibernating or not, granting them a slight edge when hunting for food or attempting to avoid potential predators. Seihdhara's hair also created soul-creatures called Home-spirits. These come about when a soul is created in a location and can find no viable host. These creatures are very territorial and are attached to their home. They will protect their home against all threats. If their home is destroyed they will perish. Thereafter Seihdhara created the Twin Dogs of the Fray, also known as the Seihdharid Wolfhounds. These are two beasts of phenomenal power blessed to be uniquely powerful in combat, and also enjoying the unique trait of being unable to get lost or lose their way. One, the male, is gifted to Urhu, while the female is kept by Seihdhara and named Hehewuti. She then creates two unique swords: Ursus Mater and a golden cutlass for Urhu named Sheoneg Yin. Thereafter she teaches Urhu how to fight using a sword and they make landfall on Li'Kalla's Island. They explore it and detect that something is amiss. Urhu discovers her soul-name: Hawk in the Eye of the Sun. They then enter the So'E where they find the winged dragon Li'Kalla had transformed into. Seihdhara immediately approaches it, noticing the physical and soul damage and attempts to communicate. Seihdhara manages to remove the small shard of Li’Kalla’s soul without enticing any immediate aggression from the dragon. The dragon then attempts to regain the shard, but when Seihdhara throws it to Urhu the dragon becomes hostile and attacks. Seihdhara manages to muzzle it and Urhu catches the shard, which swiftly becomes embedded in her soul. With the dragon now completely hostile, the two goddesses effect an escape - though not before the dragon vomits all over Seihdhara’s hair, dying her hair ends green. This disgusts Seihdhara's hair but does not have any other effect. They return to the Nyeothay Tag and Seihdhara speaks with Li'Kalla. Urhu expresses her distaste for having someone living in her, but Seihdhara encourages her to look after the other goddess. They then spot the Seihdh Lake and go to it. There Seihdhara bids Urhu farewell. In the Seal, with Hehewuti present to protect her and the Seal during her sleep, Seihdhara releases the aspects of her two portfolios for anyone who would claim either. They stand waiting on two of the stone pillars in the stone circle at the centre of the Seal. She sits in a rocking chair and enters into a state of hibernation, Hehewuti sat guard at her side. Appearance Seihdhara generally takes on the form of a tall, well-built woman. Her hair is a dark, sunset orange. Her eyes are a light green peppered with turquoise and elements of darker green. Her complexion is generally olive and freshly-sun-kissed due to her being frequently out and about. She is muscular enough to look fairly robust and like she means business in a fight. She is no stunner, but smiling comes easily to her - a broad, hearty smile, flashing teeth, that quite easily explodes into a laugh - and she has a pretty enough face (and given her tendency to rolls about in the hay with whoever strikes her fancy, it helps). Her athletic physique is an unabashed celebration of power, sensuality, and the primed feminine form. She flies in the face of the petite, shy, helpless, and virginal little girl (indeed, she physically dwarves near anybody). It makes her less woman more monstrosity in the eyes of some, but she cares little for them. When she entered the world, she sported a tattoo on her back, perfectly in the middle, beginning just below her shoulder blades its centre along her spine, and stopping short of her tailbone. She also had a tattoo on the palm of one hand and on the back of the other, but all these were removed when her old body perished and she secured a new one. She tends to be dressed in a loosely tied sleeve-less leather jerkin and a kilt, both light brown to orange. Her hair is a mess of tousled tresses while others have various beads and bits of jewellery tied into them. When necessary, she ties it back in a rough bun to keep it out of her eyes and face. When she actually takes the time to take care of herself properly, she gets to braiding it. Mortal icons of her tend to depict her with long braided hair. When staying in the company of mortals, Seihdhara has no issues with conforming with more conservative dress codes - this is not out of any respect for arbitrary laws or customs or whatnot, she just enjoys getting into the ways and clothes of whoever she happens to be staying with. A simple necklace of red and yellow beads hangs at her neck. Portfolio(s) Martial Combat Seihdhara's focus is primarily on displays of physical force and physical violence, it is this that Seihdhara seeks to teach and cultivate. Martial Combat includes armed and unarmed forms of combat, as well as the base bodily strength and health required for optimal performance. Moreover, for Seihdhara Martial Combat does not only involve the skills necessary to defeat opponents, it also involves principles of how such skill is to be used, against whom, and under what conditions. While not fussed by arbitrary notions like honour, Seihdhara does look with approval upon clemency and the quest to prove one's martial prowess in glorious one-on-one combat, blow-for-blow. Abilities I'll Break You, Boyo: Seihdhara has achieved the highest level of combat proficiency (armed and unarmed) and is capable of performing exceptional martial feats even for a god. This is a passive ability but can be further enhanced with Might during combat situations. These Are My Wings: Seihdhara's great red hair grants her the ability to walk, run, swim, and stand in air. The Goddess with Soul Aflame: Seihdhara has a fiery aura that emanates from her very soul. This aura is ever present but the manner in which it manifests itself is mood dependent. When excited or impassioned, her aura can be expected to be greater. When sad her aura can be expected to diminish. Souls TBA Abilities Soul-walking: Seihdhara can cause her soul to leave her body and travel wherever she pleases at will. Sphere Seihdhara's Sphere is the Seal. It is a Celestial Sphere located very close to the Great Dark. It is potentially the closest Sphere to Barrier after the Great Dark. The Galbarian gateway to the Seal lies at the bottom of the Seihdh Lake. See the Seal for further details. Personality Headstrong, Independent, Stubborn, Kind, Sensitive, Sincere, Honest, Loyal, Loving, Friendly, Caring, Impulsive, Protective, Athletic, Headstrong, Charismatic, Considerate, Assertive, Spirited, Polyamorous, Impatient, Passionate, Merciful, Sympathetic, Open-Minded, Unpunctual, Sensuous, Temperamental, Sentimental, Forceful, somewhat Volatile, Curious, Self-Reliant, Cheerful, Intuitive, Energetic, Forgiving, Individualistic, Courageous, Trusting, Petty, Incurably Joyous, Fearless, Competitive, Optimistic, Warm, Dominating, Emotional, Lively, Altruistic, Rebellious, Adventurous, Romantic, Benevolent, Astute, Disorganised. In her natural and relaxed state, Seihdhara lives in the moment, full of joy and life. In that sense, she is more of a force than a living being, bringing her aura of good cheer and fullness of life wherever she dashes. Her actions may appear to onlookers as random and in-the-moment. Such an observation is not far from the mark. The goddess enjoys a good laugh - has a good sense of humour, if she says so herself. A light-hearted story with plenty of jokes is right up her alley and is sure to garner both approval and appreciatve laughs from her. Stories she tells may not necessarily be funny, and perhaps those she laughs at are not humorous enough to warrant such a reaction, but Seihdhara actively seeks joy and will use any excuse to be joyful and cause joy. Despite some of her terminological idiosyncrasies, Seihdhara is for the most-part articulate, even if that does not translate into prose poetry. She is expressive and can be charismatic, though her quick smile and ready laugh swiftly do away with any impression of distant genius or esoteric mystery. She is unafraid of exposure in that regard. Seihdhara is not vengeful, and will swiftly forget minor offences - but she does not see a reason to hide how she is feeling, and that can mean she may over-react to minor things in the moment only to return to her friendly and excitable self some time later. Despite this, Seihdhara is sensitive to the emotions of others and will regulate her own words and actions as appropriate. She also takes on the emotions of others rather easily - thus when speaking with a perosn who is happy she will reflect that happiness, likewise with one who is sad, and numerous other emotions. While she may yell or strike out when angry, her anger dissipates as quickly as it arises. She is not prone to retreating into herself or being sombre for long periods. This is much the case with all her emotions - she feels intensely in the moment and has no qualms sharing that with whoever is available (whether joy, misery, anger, or whatever else). This willingness to expose her emotions does not come from a place of weakness. It emerges from the conviction that, ultimately, unveiling these emotions so honestly does her and those around her a degree of good and that in any case no one can truly use them against her - anyone who thinks they can will quickly come to realise that she can deal with them quite efficiently. She is, after all, an apex predator; she harms and is not harmed, protects and has no need for protection, renders kindness and asks none for it, frees and can never herself be unfree. She glories in her unrestrained martial prowess and views with approval all those who seek glory by bringing their body to the zenith of martial might. Equipment Seihdhara does not currently have any clothing or equipment. She does possess a single strand of living hair, the properties of which are currently unclear. So far this strand has displayed a degree of sentience independent of Seihdhara, wrapping around the goddess in different forms or whirling around her, or holding onto things. It also appears to strengthen the goddess in some ways, or to have its own strength which Seihdhara can tap into (seen, for instance, when Seihdhara tunnelled through the Old Ogre's moon). The hair appears able to leave Seihdhara at will. When this happens Seihdhara's hair takes on a light brown colour, though it may also take on a white colour. It appears that when the hair departs in this manner Seihdhara is left as little more than a mortal. A shortsword called Ursus Mater is attached to Seihdhara's soul. It can manifest at will, though it has not done so, so far, except in a dream. Influence and Worship TBA Dogma Seihdhara champions a philosophy of absolute individual freedom. She disapproves greatly of aggression and holds that a person who is attacked has an absolute right to defend themselves. She recognises that this right can be abused and highly disapproves of this right being used to justify aggression beyond what is necessary to ensure that there is no harm to one's person, close ones, and possessions. Rituals and Prayers TBA Symbols and Relics The Oak tree is a major symbol of Seihdhara. The Elder, Birch, and Hawthorn trees, along with Mistletoe, are minor symbols. Bears are also a symbol of Seihdhara, as is the Sword. Relationships Azura: Seihdhara has never spoken to Azura using the Divine Tongue, though she has spoken to her in the language of I Fell On You. The experience appears to have deeply traumatised Azura, who is now seemingly ever on the look out for objects falling on her. This trauma was deepened further by the fall of Orvus' asteroid onto Galbar. Chopstick Eyes: Seihdhara initially felt an immediate need to protect Chopstick Eyes, and so used her as her personal plaid for some time. Chopstick Eyes, for some inexplicable reason, did not enjoy being Seihdhara's plaid and so bit and chewed at the goddess, making her bleed profusely. Seihdhara realised that Chopstick Eyes needed a good fighting partner and was going to be just that for her, but alas the fates conspired against their fisticuffs. The Old Ugly Ogre: Seihdhara once threw some stones at the Ogre to get his attention and have him bring the rest of her through into the world. He went on a tantrum and beat her up in Turn 0, the utter coward! Danglydong: Sartravius was first called Danglydong by Seihdhara when, after she was beaten by the Ogre, he emerged and shouted at the Ogre also. They had no interaction after that until Seihdhara came to him in her soul form seeking assistance in returning to a physical form using his heat. He attempts to eat her to gain her powers, but this supplies the heat she needs for rejuvenation and she explodes from his belly. As Seihdhara escapes, Sartravius discovers his soul-name while staring into her hair. Ohannakeloi: On entrance into the world, Kels - as Seihdhara dubbed him - set about walking backwards towards the crystal that would carry him from the Old Ogre's sphere to Galbar and beyond. Unknowingly, he crawled over the naked form of the fallen Seihdhara. Laughing at his bravery, she gave him a kiss, lifted him, and sent him on his way. Rhu-rhu: Seihdhara and Rhu-rhu have so far enjoyed a friendly relationship. It began when Urhu decided to help Seihdhara up from the pool of blood she was lying in after the Ogre beat her up. Seihdhara proceeded to hug Rhu-rhu and tell her about all the injustices she had been dealt, smearing ichor all over the wandering goddess in the process. The two then attempted to open a Door to bring the rest of Seihdhara through but only managed to bring a single strand of living hair through. Seihdhara was nevertheless extremely happy about this and thanked her kind sister greatly. During her descent to Galbar, Urhu made one of the bloodstains Seihdhara had gotten onto her into a permanent tattoo, to remind her of Seihdhara and the first time they met. Rhu-rhu and Seihdhara would meet again on Seihdhara's escape from Sartravius' domain. They create seasons together and Seihdhara initiates a romance with the Wanderer. Orvus: Seihdhara and Orvus fought when Seihdhara went to check up on him after Narzhak stepped on him and shot him through the Ugly Ogre's moon. The 'fight' resulted in an asteroid made of Orvium to go rocketing towards Galbar. The relationship between the two is yet unclear, but they appear to have come to a strange understanding of one another. Katharsos: Following her premature death due to parts of the Lustrous Garden striking her during her descent to Galbar, Seihdhara's soul was sucked up into the Sky of Pyres. While there she met Katharsos who at first did not speak with her at all. Realising she could not leave the Sky of Pyres at all, Seihdhara finally got his attention and asked him to let her go. The god refused however, and eventually, the two got into a heated argument which left Katharsos feeling greatly insulted. After this Seihdhara apologised to the god and he let her go, though it is suggested that her words touched a nerve and would not soon be forgot. Arae: Arae's first interaction with Seihdhara and her creations came about when she visited the River Seihdhar and the Seihdh Lake. Shocked by what appeared to be the death of Seihdhara, Arae created trees around the lake which swiftly became Guardian Trees. Seihdhara met Arae following the former's return from the Sky of Pyres. The goddess protected Seihdhara from the Phoenix while Seihdhara looked for her living strand and also assisted her in getting to Mount Muspell, for which Seihdhara was full of thanks. Seihdhara appears to have been somewhat perplexed by the patronising manner Arae spoke to her but took it in her stride regardless. K'nell: Seihdhara has never spoken to K'nell, but he saw into - or helped create - what she considers a rather person dream. Li'Kalla: Seihdhara removed Li'Kalla's soul fragment from the dragon and placed it in Urhu. She spoke briefly with Li'Kalla about fear. Creations The River Seihdhar: The River Seihdhar is a great river flowing with Seihdhara's blood. It is located on the continent Kirron threw up from the ocean floor. It was Seihdhara's first 'creation', though the goddess did not actively go about creating it. Soul-names: Soul-names, or ''ainaimin (sing. ainaim) were created by Seihdhara when she prematurely died and ascended to the Sky of Pyres. ''The Seal: Seihdhara's sphere looks like a red seal from Galbar, so the goddess called it the Seal. Weihrds: Seihdhara creates weihrds across Galbar, filled with oak, birch, hawthorn, and elder trees, as well as mistletoe. They are inhabited by pre-existing species as well as a diversity of bears. These forests are present on: Ohannakeloi's continent, Li'Kalla's island, Kalmar's continent, and Asceal's island of Istais. Bears: Brown bears, black bears, red bears, panda bears, sun bears, spectacled bears, sloth bears, cave bears, short-faced bears, polar bears - and even red pandas! Soulwalking: A special ability granted to bears that allows their souls to leave their bodies during hibernation. Some bears can even use this ability when not in hibernation, granting them an edge when hunting for food or trying to avoid possible predators. Home-spirits: Soul-creatures that come about when a soul is created in a location that has no viable host. These creatures are very territorial and are attached to their home. They will protect their home against all threats. If their home is destroyed they will perish. Twin Dogs of the Fray: Two beasts of phenomenal power created by Seihdhara. Ursus Mater: Seihdhara's shape-changing sword. It is attached to her soul and manifests as a slight golden sheen around her skin when sheathed. It was created using 1 Might Point. Sheoneg Yin: A long, golden cutlass created by Seihdhara for Urhu. It was created using 1 Might Point. Musical Theme A bear there was, a bear, a bear! All black and brown, and covered with hair. The bear! The bear! Oh come they said, oh come to the fair! The fair? Said he, but I'm a bear! All black and brown, and covered with hair! And down the road from here to there. From here! To there! Three boys, a goat and a dancing bear! They danced and spun, all the way to the fair! The fair! The fair! Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair! The maid with honey in her hair! Her hair! Her hair! The maid with honey in her hair! The bear smelled the scent on the summer air. The bear! The bear! All black and brown and covered with hair! He smelled the scent on the summer air! He sniffed and roared and smelled it there! Honey on the summer air! Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair! I'll never dance with a hairy bear! A bear! A bear! I'll never dance with a hairy bear! The bear, the bear! Lifted her high into the air! The bear! The bear! I called for a knight, but you're a bear! A bear, a bear! All black and brown and covered with hair She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair, But he licked the honey from her hair. Her hair! Her hair! He licked the honey from her hair! Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air! My bear! She sang. My bear so fair! And off they went, from here to there, The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair.https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/The_Bear_and_the_Maiden_Fair#Lyrics Quotes 'WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!' 'Who was it! Who was the bloody- stupid- fucking- who closed-! Bring them through! Bring Dwyn, and the rest of me, and I. WANT. MY. HAIR!' 'I've got you Meatchops.' 'That's my boyo! You tell that dumb old thing, Danglydong!' 'Well Kels, you naughty little crab! You're brave - I'll give you that!' 'You're a traveller Rhu-rhu. You can open up the doors, right? You can bring the rest of me through, can't you? And my hair - look at it, all cut up and ugly and dead. And you know what, I didn't like those purple bits at the start - but after a while they really grew on me! We have to bring them through! What do you say? Is there a way?' '...Do you think maybe… that maybe that old Ogre is hiding your memories away? Maybe if we open up the door we’ll be able to find more than the rest of me! Maybe we’ll find your memories too!’ ‘That old Ogre took my hair and made me fall. I could have hurt somebody! I… I think I did. There was a bird I think.’ ‘You are a good goddess Rhu-rhu. You are strong. Never have any doubt about that!’ ‘Don’t forget me!’ ‘ORVYYYYYYY!’ ‘Gotcha Orvy!’ ‘I’m here, boyo!’ ‘Show some gratitude you ugly old Ogre!’ Trivia --- Kho made a mistake when writing Seihdhara and Ohannakeloi's interaction, not realising that Ohannakeloi was in fact very big. To correct this, it was later decided that Ohannakeloi was, in fact, smaller than his usual size on his entrance into the universe and would later molt into his larger form. References Category:Gods